Pirates of Middle Earth
by Ela Black
Summary: The loner, Captain Jane Darskull, has herself locked in her castle from the world and her old friend, Estel. Will they regain their friendship when Gandalf asks her to join the Fellowship and show them to their death? Aragorn/OC friendship. Read n Review
1. When it all started

Cold. That's what I felt. Not the chilly feeling outside my body, but inside, my emotions. Since I've never left my castle, I have been alone. Not all alone thought, I had always my talking otter friend, Jacob. But it wasn't the same. I needed human communication. But I didn't want to leave.

I'll always remember when my life was ruined. All because of _the darn wizard_.

_Flashback_

"_Gandalf, are we there soon?" I whined as I followed the old wizard._

"_Keep patient young child, we're almost there." he glanced back at me._

_Urgh! If I knew were going up the mountains I would take with me my ship, the Howling Wolf._

_But noo, I had to ignore the genius side of me. Damnation._

"_Gandy, I'm a pirate, patient is a myth for me" I growled._

_He stopped and turned to me "Janey, I'm a wizard, you just have to deal with it" then he turned around and walked even faster. Great._

"_Darn that wizard." I muttered under my breath as I, too, began to walk faster._

_After some hours we were finally there. Rivendell._

_It was so beautiful. So shiny, so happy and peaceful. It made me smile from ear to ear._

"_So, Gandalf, why did you bring me here again?" I asked as we took off into the streets of elves._

"_Well," he began as if telling me a story "you remember when you met Elrond?" I nodded and let him continue. "He seems to have got a new son, or an adoptive son, and I wanted you to meet him."_

_Of course, this is all that 'You should really get some more in that heart of yours Jane' thing. I like Gandalf and all, but I'm just not that social. I'm a pirate and I don't even have a crew, no, I work alone. It has always been Jane, no one else._

_My thoughts were interrupted by a kind voice "Gandalf, Jane, what a pleasure to see you."_

_I raised up my head when I saw that the voice belonged to Elrond. He had a really kind smile, but a stern face, that's what creeps me out. I shuddered, hoped that no one noticed. Obviously not since Gandalf kept on the conversation._

"_Lord Elrond, the pleasure is all ours" the wizard greeted as he kept he's gaze at something on the ground where Elrond stood. Oh. It wasn't something, it was someone. A little kid actually, with straight black hair, how cute._

"_This is Estel, the new son of mine." _

_I looked at Estel, he didn't seem like an elf. Oh wait, adoptive soon, almost forgot that, I thought. _

"_Well, 'ello there, kiddo. My name is Jane, and please don't call me lady. It makes me think I'm older than I really is." Estel laughed, yes, the shy little boy laughed._

"_Jane, why don't you go to the lake with Estel. I am sure he would like that." Gandalf said to me with a calm voice. That wizard, I am pretty sure he wanted me to get more kind hearted with children. Oh no, I think it works! _

"_Of course Gandalf," a hint of a glare in my eyes "that would be lovely. Come along, kiddo."_

_Estel walked/ran to me with a smile and raced me to the lake. Huh, I think I'm going to like this one._

Yes, I did, really. I thought that I could give the little kid a change. Boy, am I happy for that now.

_When we reached the lake we decided to swim with full clothes on. We had water fight, he learned me some elvish games and I even learned him how to dive. When we had had enough we went under a tree and dried our self there. _

_It was amazing how long our bond grew. He were like the best friend I ever had. Yes, I am a grown up, but c'mon! While we were drying our selves I learned him a pirate song and we sang together._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot._

_Drink up me 'earties yo ho._

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me 'earties yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack._

_Drink up me 'earties yo ho._

_Maraud and embezzle and even hijack._

_Drink up me 'earties yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_We're rascals and scoundrels , we're villians and knaves_

_Drink up me 'earties yo ho._

_We're devil and black sheep, really bad eggs._

_Drink up me 'earties yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

"_Hey, Jane?" I looked down at Estel who sat beside me._

"_Hm?"_

"_Are we friends?" he asked me with those big grey eyes. I almost melted, __almost__._

"_Of course, Estel." I smiled at him with tears in my eyes. Damnation, hold those tears back, Jane!_

_As he smiled back he hugged my waist and I rested my arms at his shoulders and my head at his. We weren't best friends anymore, we were like brother and sister._

Weeks after weeks I would always play with him, my dear little Estel. Then the day came, when everything happened. Hell.

"_Catch me if you can!" he shouted behind his shoulder as he ran down the streets._

"_I will, kiddo!" I shouted and ran after him._

_I jumped over some benches, slid under some maidens dresses and maybe pushed down some male elves. But I didn't want him to win. I saw him stop and almost ran into him. I was going to ask him why, but I got interrupted by a laugh. In front of me was something I would never guess._

_Captain Barbossa. Son of a-_

"_Well, well, isn't it dear little Jane and her friend." the monkey on his shoulder screeched as if agreeing with him._

_I pushed Estel behind me and drew my sword. "What do you want?" my voice was cold as unbreakable ice._

"_You. You know something that I don't know and I want it. I guess you can find out for yourself what I'm talkin' bout." a group of elves was forming a circle around us to watch what would happen next. I wouldn't let Estel get hurt, not because of me._

"_Estel, get Lord Elrond and Gandalf." he didn't move and I lost my patience "NOW!". He looked shocked but ran to the house of Elrond. " I am sorry Barbossa, but you ain't getting there before me."_

_At less than one second I was lunging my sword at him, he blocked it and the fight began. We blocked each others attacks and moved further and further away from the crowd. Nearer the lake when me and Estel first played. I knew if I didn't finish this off he would hurt my dear little brother. When I got the change I grabbed Barbossas wrists and fell into the lake with him. It was a long way down. I felt my lungs burn up and I could hear screams of Estel calling my name. I wanted to answer him, to tell him to move one. But I couldn't and everything went black._

Yeah, that's when I met Jacob, the talking otter. He saved me when he saw me floating in the river. I have no idea what happened to Barbossa, but I didn't care. I never cared. I always thought that he was dead, took by the river.

Jacob showed me a castle near the river. It was abandoned and I really needed a home after all what happened. I really miss that little kid, but I couldn't see him again. Not after what he saw, I was just trying to protect him.

Years have gone, and here I am, haven't aged a bit. You may wonder why, it's because I am immortal. It was the reason Barbossa wanted me. Because I have the last bit hidden from unwanted hands.

When I stand here now, I wonder how Estel is. And Gandalf. That darn wizard. I don't hate him, I'm just really pissed.


	2. Meeting the Fellowship

**I thank you, FireheartNinja and wingedstallion, for the Story Alerts. You have given me hope to keep this story going on. I hope as I keep working I will become better at my writing (and my freaking English. Darn my Norwegian genes).**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LOTR OR THE CHARACTERS. Only Jane Darkskull. DO NOT USE HER, SHES MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Jane: Who said I was yours? I thought I was my own person.**

**Me: Shut up, Jane! I made you, so that makes you mine!**

**Jane: Sheesh, someone's on PMS.**

**Me: SHUT IT! Or else I kill your dear, wittle Estel.**

**Jane: *gasp* You wouldn't!**

**Me: I would! *maniac laughter***

"This is talking"

"_This is thoughts_"

"_**This is elvish**_"

_This is when Jane is talking to her inner self._

**I ONLY SAY THIS ONCE!**

**~With the Fellowship~**

"Gandalf, I thought you said Mordor was left?" Frodo asked the old wizard beside him.

"Indeed it is, Frodo, but we are not going to Mordor. Yet." Gandalf replied to the dark haired hobbit.

Aragorn joined the conversation from behind "Where are we going then, if not to Mordor?".

Gandalf turned to the now confused group. Everyone had stopped to listen to Gandalf's answer.

"We're going to visit an old friend of mine." He said as he turned to walk again. The others glanced at each other and then decided to follow Gandalf in silence.

**~Jane's POV~**

"_Nothing to watch outside as usual_" I thought as I took a peek outside the window. It was a clear day, but I could sense the evil in the air. "_The One Ring is back, and it will return to its master._ _I wonder if I should do something. But of course, I am hunted. Barbossas crew is surely looking after me. Everyone near me is in danger. I wish I could-"_

_Well you can't! And you better get this into your head._

_Why? I've been in this castle for, what, seventy years? I am surely that there's no sane left in my brain._

_Well, I am your inner self, so you better man- err.. girl up!_

_Girl up? And I thought I was the mad one._

_Hush now! Listen-_

"Something's wrong, Janey?" A voice interrupted me. I quickly spun around, excepting intruders. But when I saw a furry blur I knew it was Jacob. My otter friend.

"No, of course not, Jacob. Just thinking." I took my cane and halted to the armchair in front of the cold fireplace. Jacob looked not convinced and leaped to my lap.

"I know when you are lying, Jane, we have been friends for years. Now tell me or else I am going to take that cane of yours and use it as a backscratcher." My eyes went wide, "_Can he do that?_"

I sighed in defeat, "I can feel it in the air. The ring is back and I can do nothing about it. It's because of what happened last time I was outside, for seventy years ago. I know that Barbossas crew is after me, and you know my leg. I can't possibly walk with this leg!" I pointed at my left leg. It was normal but it hurt like a rhino just stepped on it. I looked down at my lap to see Jacob in deep thought. He was probably looking after an answer. After some minutes he jumped down from my lap and leaped up the small round table near the window. He looked out and I could see a grin on his furry face. _Uh oh._

"Well, Jane," he turned to me " I think your answer is coming sooner than you thought"

I heard a knock at my door downstairs. I took a last glance at Jacob and halted downstairs, still with my left hand holding my cane.

_This is bad. This is bad. This is bad._

_How do you know, Jane?_

_Because he was GRINNING! He never grins. EVER!_

_Aw, come on, give it a change. Just open the door and answer._

_Huh?_

Oh yeah, I was in front of the door. It wasn't huge. It was split in half so I could choose to open the top, the bottom or both. It was a really good idea from Jacob. 'Cause then he could walk trough it with no problem.

I sheathed out my sword and stood beside the door, preparing for a fight if it would come.

"Who is it?" I shouted to the person on the other end.

"Just an old friend with an offer." I heard an old man shout back. He almost sounded like- no. It wasn't possible.

"Gandalf?" I asked/shouted.

"That indeed, with some company." Now I was confused, he had with him others. Why? I opened the top door and saw something I didn't expect. I saw Gandalf (of course) smiling, four hobbits, two men, an elf and a dwarf. The man with black hair looked awfully familiar and I could tell he thought the same. I turned my attention back on Gandalf and became wary. Who knew what kind of tricks he had up on his sleeve.

"What do you want?" I asked. I didn't mind asking how he found me. He's Gandalf the Gray. Nothing is impossible for him.

His expression turned into a serious one. "We need your assistance. But it's not safe out here." He merely whispered. I thought for what seemed hours. What should I do?

_Why the hell should I help him? I don't help people._

_Don't you see? This is perfect, you might get a heart if you help those.. creatures._

_I'm a pirate, not a book anyone can borrow and then throw it away._

_You listen to me, Gandalf has been like a father to you. You better help him or else you're going to end up like that Jack Sparrow-_

"SHUT UP!"

I must've shouted the last thing out loud because everyone now watched me wide eyed and looked almost frightened. I sighed as I opened the last part of the door and moved aside to let them in.

"Come on, then, we don't have all day." They recovered from the shock and walked in. I locked the whole door and followed them to my huge living room. They surveyed the room as I walked up to my desk and sat carefully down in my chair. That's when one of the sandy haired hobbits noticed it.

"What happened to your leg?" He pointed at my left which caused everyone in the room to take their attention away from whatever they did to me. I showed no emotion to make sure no one would find the lie.

"I was such a klutz that I fell down the stairs. After living alone for some time I am really used to it." It looked like they bought the lie, so I turned to the wizard. "Now what did ya want? It was surely not because ya wanted to check about my health." I locked eyes with the black haired hobbit, I could sense darkness hanging over him "I bet it is because of the ring you're carryin', aye?" He took a hold of his neck and the fat hobbit stood immediately at his side. "_A close friend, eh?_".

"Jane, we need your help to get to Mordor. You already know the way and some quicker. I know about the condition you are in but you can help us. We all need you now." Gandalf's eyes were pleading for help. I guess I was really needed. But I didn't want to travel with strangers.

"Whats your names?" I asked, looking at everyone.

The black haired man glanced at the others and then took a few steps forwards to me.

"My name is Aragorn son of Arathorn."

Then it was the elf. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood."

"I am Boromir son of Denethor" The red haired man said.

"Gimli son of Gloin." _Ew, Dwarf! Uh oh, elf thoughts. Damnation.._

"It is nice to meet you, my Lady. My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck or Merry if you'd like. This is my friends Peregrin Took or Pippin, Samwise Gamgee or Sam and Frodo Baggins." I could feel the happiness in the hobbits, but also fear. I liked those hobbits already.

"Well, I guess I owe you an introduction, aye?" I said. "My name is Jane Darkskull, at your service. And, even as I don't like it, I will join you with your little Fellowship." At the last sentence I could see the shocking look at Boromir.

"Gandalf, she cannot come with us, she is a woman!" He said in disbelief.

I looked down at myself and then back up at Boromir "Yes, indeed I am. Really good observation!" I gave him a thumps up and heard some muffled laughs.

"Indeed she is, Boromir, but I trust her to do her best." Gandalf answered. _I love that man.. wizard.. thing._

Gandalf then turned to me, "I believe you know our heading.".

I then raised up from my chair and halted to my bookshelf, pulling out a map and put it in my bag who was laying on the floor. "We better be leaving now before dawn, don't want anything to eat us, do we?". They glanced at each other and then followed me through the door.

"**JACOB, I'LL BE LEAVING. WATCH THE HOUSE FOR ME, WILL YA?**" I shouted before I reached outside with the others.

"**FINE. BE CAREFUL, JANEY!**" He shouted back. Satisfied, I closed the door behind me and lead the waiting group to their possible death.

"Who's Jacob?" I heard Pippin whisper to Merry.

I laughed to myself. "_This is going to be one heck of a journey._"


	3. I know what I want!

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK! You're right, it's me. I want to start focusing on this story too! 'Cause I'm kind of excited to write how Aragorn remembers Jane and how Jane remembers Aragorn and how the Fellowship will realize that she's a pirate. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Pippin asked.<p>

"Just wait and see, master hobbit." I answered not looking back to him. The fellowship was following me to their path. And I was following my compass, which I stole of course. But from who, you'll never know.

_I knew I should have taken with me cane._

_The why didn't you do it?_

_Well, it's not like I was going to remember it!_

_Pirates…_

"Damn." I muttered as I stopped. The arrow pointed in different locations. First to north-east, then south-west, and then behind me. I looked behind me but saw nothing, only tired looking men. _Liar compass._

"Okay everyone, we'll make a camp here!" I shouted to them with a smile. They looked relieved and settled down.

My smile faded as I shook my compass violently

"I know what I want, I know what I want…"

Without me noticing, Boromir took my compass and eyed it, "Why do you have a broken compass?"

I snatched it back, "It's not broken! It works perfectly fine."

"Then why doesn't it point to north?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because it's not supposed to point north." I said if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But-" I put a hand to gesture him to stop

"NO BUTS! Now you have something to think about when you go to bed." I shoved him out of the way and took a seat on the ground beside Gandalf, pouting, "Why are men so curious?"

"Must lie in their nature." He said smoking his pipe.

"Hmph…" I rested my head in my hands, "Is that Boromir teaching Merry and Pippin sword fighting?"

"Indeed it is." A voice said to me from my right.

I shrieked and fell on my back. I heard Aragorn laugh out heartily, only to be joined by Gandalf and the two hobbits who have been quiet all day.

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" I grunted as I tried to sit back again.

"I am sorry, Lady Jane, it was not the meaning to scare you." Aragorn said after he had controlled his laughter.

"I'm sure of it." I muttered under my breath, "Now what do you want?"

"I just wondered if you know how to fight." I stared blankly at him. _Really?_

"That's it?" He nodded once, "Of course I can fight! Who do you think I am? Those housewives who are only needed for cooking and taking care of their children? You are worse then the Navys."

"Temper." Gandalf warned.

I huffed, "Sorry. But yes, I can fight. With swords and daggers. Now move, I am going to find the way out of this mess."

"If I may consider, my Lady," Gimli said from his place on a rock, "we could always go through the mines of Moria. I am sure my cousin, Balin, will give us a warm welcome."

"I don't think so." He huffed in disappointment, "Let's follow my path. Savvy?"

He stared at me, but didn't say anything. I took it as my cue to plan our route.

I stood up quickly, but immediately regretted it when I felt a huge pain in my left leg.

"MORDORS BANE!" I clutched my leg and fell down again.

"Are you okay?" Aragorn quickly came by my side, followed by the others except the elf and dwarf. But they were interested, indeed, and stood by not afar.

I felt the pain go away and again tried to get up.

"I'm fine, just a little…" I trailed off. I didn't exactly have an explanation. I couldn't tell them.

"Are you sure?" Frodo asked me. I was a little surprised, I didn't even know he could talk.

"Yes!" I said annoyed, "Now if you could move away so I could-"

"What is that?" Sam interrupted me. I looked at the sky where he was pointing. Something was moving.

"Nothing. Just a whiff of cloud." Gimli said careless.

"Oh god…" I groaned.

Boromir slowly stood by me, "It's moving fast… against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried.

"Hide!" Aragorn commanded.

Everyone suddenly got up fast and picked up their things.

"Hurry!" Boromir shouted.

I moved fast and hid under a bush with Legolas. The crows were shrieking even louder than me when my rum was gone in my secret chamber. I breathed calmly, hoping that they couldn't hear me. Suddenly, they flew away and everyone came up from hiding.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf called out, "The passage of south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras!"

"WAIT!" Everyone turned to look at me, "Last time I checked, I was the guide. Not you." I pointed out.

"Well, there is no other choice, is there?" Gandalf glared at me, "If you know an other path, please share."

I was about to say something but quickly closed my moth, realizing that I didn't know any other way from here. But I knew a lot from over the mountain. If we could get that far.

Satisfied, Gandalf followed the fellowship to their soon-to-be graves.

_Great…_

_DO SOMETHING!_

_Why? I thought that Gandalf made it clear-_

_Well, you're not Gandalf! You have to get them to the Mines of Moria. NOW!_

_Again, why?_

_Remember our plan?_

_No…_

_Ugh… TO GET TO THE NAVY'S CASTLE, DUMBASS!_

_Oh… OH!_

"WAIT!" I stopped them, "Maybe we should let Frodo decide. After all, he IS the ring-barer."

"Fine." Gandalf said, "Frodo?"

He looked helpless. He didn't know that our path had to be his choice. I felt soft for the little guy, so I wanted to give him a little push.

"Y'know what? Here," I tossed him my compass, "just hold it and let's see what happens." I stepped a few steps back and let the arrow choose it's way.

I took a peek beside his shoulder and the fellowship circled us. Curious of what was happening. I smiled when I saw where it pointed.

"Mines of Moria, it shall be!" I exclaimed.

He gave me back the compass and whispered, "Thank you."

I squeezed his shoulder lightly and took off into the mines. I could still feel the ice cold eyes from the old wizard, boring in the back of my head. My plan was working perfectly. But they're probably going to hate me for this… Oh well!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it's a little short, but it fit perfectly to stop here. I will updating soon and don't forget to review! By the way, I hope Jane isn't Mary Sueish. 'Cause I try to make her more like a pirate and she will not have a mate in this story. **


End file.
